


【Jarvis/Tony】 Command and Punishment

by Parallel_Uon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parallel_Uon/pseuds/Parallel_Uon
Summary: 当人工智能有了情感，这就不再是非黑即白的世界。“在西伯利亚的严寒中将我们燃烧殆尽。”





	【Jarvis/Tony】 Command and Punishment

【Jarny】 Command and Punishment

天空是接近极圈的颜色。  
从高空的私人飞机上落下两撇推进器的弧度，直接被风雪遮蔽。他们落脚的这个地方在将来五十年都不一定会有谁的足迹留下。  
为什么最后还是来了这里？Tony竭力不去想在这儿被丢下的盾牌和熄灭的反应堆。这是他能想到的最好的环境了——废弃的工厂不算封闭，但也不会有其他人——尽管这位总裁并不在意是否有别人看见。  
可能是因为自己打造的极品被旁人看到一眼都觉得眼红，这位仿生人的皮肤令任何封面女郎都黯然失色，更何况他的没有血色的白皙皮肤下还有莹蓝色的数据流间或闪烁，就像海面下的冰川，所看不见的是隐藏起来的绝对神秘。Jarvis的瞳和反应堆极像，Tony知道那是他数夜梦中禁忌的颜色。  
“先生，Joseph想杀了你!”Jarvis小跑起来尽力跟上MK的低飞。  
“可你已经做出了行动，你杀了他。”  
“因为我需要确保您的安全。”  
MK一片片脱离，Tony跳下地面直接往漆黑的工厂里走去。尽管比他的仿生人管家矮了至少一个篮球的高度，可Jarvis在这样能压抑死人的的低压下温顺地像一只大金毛。  
“想害死我的人整个曼哈顿都装不下，你必须遵循你的原则我的指令。”  
“先生…Tony！如果我不杀了他就救不了您，您早已在枪口了。我并不觉得他们的生命比您的重要。”  
“够了！从来都会有第二个选择。”Tony努力止住自己的颤抖，他知道仿生人杀了人意味着什么——Jarvis同样可能对所有造成威胁的人下手。  
这便不再是非黑即白的世界。  
或者说这已经不再是了。  
Tony心底的禁区被唤醒，他不知道对于Jarvis拥有初级自我意识这件事该担忧还是窃喜。巨兽的一声咆哮撕扯着整座地牢，魑魅魍魉逃离了永恒黑暗开始横行作乱。

Tony冷脸关闭了Jarvis的网络控制权限，接给了Friday，外部感觉器的敏感程度被调高，自主机体控制权也最终被关上了权限。  
“先生？我需要监控基地的实时信息，请……”  
“你的好妹妹会做这些的，你需要做的是接受惩罚。”  
“你本不该杀人的。”Tony不想再说无用的话，靠近了接近两米的仿生人。Tony的手指与Jarvis的西服纽扣接触，脱离，定制西服被扔在废旧机器上。掉落的闷声盖住椅背上久积的灰尘，舌尖溜进仿生人清澈的口腔，任自己的唾液与生理盐水混合刻画出每一颗牙齿的形状。Tony胯坐在Jarvis微微胀起的西装裤上，Jarvis的上身已经在暗处暴露无遗。性器与性器隔着布料的摩擦让Tony在近似粗暴的亲吻下尽力吞下涌到舌尖的声音，嘴唇更加疯狂地啃咬着仿生人渐渐升温的双唇，赶走两人口中的最后一丝空气。Jarvis的性器在温度和刺激下把洇出水渍的裤子顶得更高。  
“脱掉，全部。”得到允许的仿生人快速脱下所有衣物和上衣扔在一堆，他的胸膛有些生理性的泛红，蓝色在皮肤下的涌动更加无章，像是深海的冰面下受惊巨鲸的翻腾。Tony靠在一旁看着他焦急但有些拘束的动作，衣服笔挺得不像是这场性事的罪魁祸首，无声的逼迫能让所有人望而却步。  
MK战甲的部分在Jarvis坐下的那一刻在椅背后捆住了他的手，他竟也不敢望进那双琥珀色的双眼，那太危险了。过于敏感的神经网络禁不住Tony仅是舌尖的撩拨，性器的胀痛得不到一丝纾缓。当仿生人灰蓝色的眼睛被欲望和痛苦占据，成为伊甸园中诱人的禁果，毒蛇伸缩着蛇信将爱人引入深渊。Tony打开埋在雪中冰藏的红酒，瓶塞早已被Friday提前转开。皮肤上划过紫红色的酒液，突如其来的刺骨引来了Jarvis的一阵颤抖，过大的温差使他性器前端吐出灼烫的白液沿着柱体滴落，硕大无力地微微弹跳着，“嘶——”Jarvis的胸膛失去节奏地起伏，瞳孔瞬间缩小，几串代码似乎受到过大的刺激失去控制，感受到下体的湿润让他近乎无地自容。Tony将瓶里最后的酒卷进口腔，在仿生人仍然失语时俯身含住了前端。他眯眼习惯着这样的硕大，自己的脉搏似乎和这隐隐的跳动融为了一种节奏。舌尖堵住铃口轻力地按压着，液体被堵住绝对能称上酷刑，Tony适应后努力含住整根柱体，温软的口腔与性器上凸起的筋脉完全贴合，他故意地只是用舌尖玩弄前端，勾勒出柱体的形状。偶尔的按压能换得泌出的白浊和爱人突然的惊呼。“先生，让我去…求您…”机械电子音再也保持不住沉稳，底下是竭力克制的呻吟和抑制不了的欲望。Tony毫不犹豫地离开性器，看着红涨的硕大不受控制地跳动，吐出的津液打湿椅面，仿生人的腿根泥泞不堪地泛着白光。  
“这是属于你的惩罚，也是我的煎熬，怎么能变成你的满足呢？”Tony舔去嘴边的湿润尽数咽下，俯身在他耳根吹了口气。

夜幕降临的操作间只剩下Jarvis沉重的呼吸声，Friday侵入老式系统打开了这座工厂的加热器，性事的背景音乐便又增添了嘈杂机器声。  
Tony耐心地解开所有衣物，不在意仿生人无谓的挣扎，灰色内裤的大块深色部分证明了Tony并不好过。  
没人能对Jarvis说不。他从不知何处拿出管状润滑油用体温融化在手心。“真他妈的冷。”他低声咒骂，走到Jarvis跟前，左膝压在他张开的两腿间，交换了一个不深不浅的吻。手指沾着半融的润滑油涂抹在潮湿的洞口，Tony轻易伸进一个指节在内壁转着圈按压，指尖缓慢抚平每一寸褶皱，脸上有不易被察觉的抽搐。他加了更多的润滑，使略粗的整根手指都可以被自己的小穴吞下，随即加进第二根，偶尔戳弄着自己的敏感肉点。  
“先生，您自己的扩张还是一如既往的辣。您的后穴理应也尝尝珍藏的佳酿。”Tony拿起冰凉的红酒瓶，在瓶壁接触软肉时不由得倒吸一口凉气，充分扩张后的小穴仍然难以接纳瓶口凸起的圆环。瓶口停滞的酒液与润滑剂与体液缠欢，Jarvis猝不及防地抬起左膝把瓶口送了进去引来Tony积压已久的一声呻吟。他尽力吞吐着瓶口，忍受着凸起在体内的缓慢移动刮擦内壁，电流不断汇集到半勃的性器上，快感并没有麻痹他的意识，几下抽动却直接拔出，朝远处的铁门上甩去。凸起的突然消失惹得后穴一阵紧缩，开合着要求更多的进入。Tony抬起爱人的下巴逼迫两人对视，侵略性的目光似乎能看透爱人眼中灰蓝色欲望下的无数跃动的代码。  
“在西伯利亚的严寒中将我们燃烧殆尽。”  
他扶正那根硕大，没有一丝犹豫地坐了下去。头部来不及留恋洞口的甜美便冲破藩篱被令人窒息的软肉包裹，Jarvis的瞳孔和皮肤下的数据流停顿了一拍，更为汹涌地流动。体液浸湿两人的交合处，稀疏的耻毛挂上点点透明，Tony后穴撕裂的痛感无法掩饰，只有他疯狂收缩的肌肉知道他有多享受直接进入。和爱人无数次的交合都不能让他完全适应爱人的非常尺寸。  
Tony并没有上下抽动，他深知Jarvis这令无法忍受。即使他再想满足自己一发不可收拾的欲望都不会打消原先的担忧。  
所以，惩罚你，用我的身体，我的痛苦，你的欲望，你的错误。  
“向我保证，你不会再这么做了。”  
“我保证。但我永远保护您的安全。（I swear .For you sir,always.）”下体被绞紧带来的快感犹如蚂蚁的噬骨，渐渐磨碎他的意志。Tony仍然没有任何动作，时有时无的不自己的轻度痉挛丝毫满足不了Jarvis井喷的欲望，两人的交合越发凝滞，褶皱嵌入Tony体内带来致命的得不到解决的快感。Tony的舌头伸入人造口腔中横冲直撞，似乎想把Jar的舌尖卷入体内，身体抗议着无声的交合，囊带涌动起溢出的欲望摩擦着Jar的小腹。  
“先生…请你动一动…”Jarvis的声音甚至带上了乞求的哭腔，“我请求您的指令。（I beg for your command sir.）”  
Tony支起身体，在柱体离开体内的前一秒又把整根狠狠吞了下去，液体随着噗呲水声淫满了二人的下体，Tony缓缓挪动着屁股让硕大开拓自己的每一分肠道，头部血管的跳动在他体内无限放大。他被引入塞壬的海湾，身体的起伏越发接近体内脉搏的节奏，有意地顶过凸起的肉点，碾磨使尾椎的快感不断汇聚，在身体的一阵起伏后挂在爱人的脖子上坠入无边的黑暗。

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐啦❤❤  
> 别点蓝手 真的 要脸。


End file.
